Why is it so fun Chao?
by death mega sega
Summary: One shot that I wrote off a random idea. Inspired by Sonic Adventure Battle 2 and their Chao Garden.


_**1/23/2012 [9:06pm] Deathy: **_I just randomly thought of how this always occurs when Cassy and I would play Sonic Adventure Battle 2. It's insane how this all would come about. So without further ado, I present this awkward fiction.

_**Why is it so fun Chao?**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. No Chao were hurt during the making of this fanfiction.

[][][][][][][][][][

Sonic ran into the goal as fast as he could. He was breathing ragged as the score board was tallying up. He had died way too many times in this board. He sighed with he reached the chao zone. Though the music that played in that neutral area was just so annoying. The blue hedgehog walked forward into the tiny chao garden. His green eyes surveyed the area.

The grass was a pretty light green. The trees stood tall with plenty of yellowish orange fruit for the tiny creatures to eat. The sky was a pristine baby blue. There was a small swimming pool with a rocky cave above it. Through the cave was the zone where the Chao Races and Chao Garden were held. Laying in front of the pool were two chao eggs. Each looked exactly the same, no difference between their color, size, or stature. Each unhatched, awaiting a loving touch from a loving friend.

The yellow green eyes stared down the eggs. "_Which one should I hatch? Or should I just hatch both of them?_" He wondered as he stretched in front of the cute little eggs. Than from behind him, a black hedgehog entered. His red eyes scanned the area with wonder. Sonic's jaw dropped. His new rival had never looked so clueless. EVER! With a blur of blue, Sonic stood in front of the new hedgehog. "Hey, what's up Faker?"

"Oh." The hedgehog tilted his head a bit, unsure if his enemy was addressing him. "Greetings Faker." He stated with a nod. He walked around the garden examining the garden. He had never seen such a place. He recalled vaguely seeing something similar in a book once. Maria? Had she showed it to him? Yes. He believe she did. She loved that book. She always stated she wanted to… play? Was that the word? Yes. It was play. She wanted to play with the creatures that lived here. He lowered his head and stared at the ground. What was the name of that strange creature? He crossed his arms as he brooded over the answer. He couldn't remember. "_DARN IT!_" He kicked his foot. His eyes widened as he noticed that his foot had collided with a small egg. "Please tell me that was a rock." He begged as he saw it sore through the sky.

"No. That's a chao egg, Shadow." Sonic answered.

"Chao egg?" Shadow repeated with confusion.

"Yeah. A chao egg hatches into a cute little creature known as a chao." Sonic explained.

"I kicked an unborn child?" Shadow began to sweat in fear. He raced off to catch the small egg before it could have another collision. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He apologized over and over again as he caught the egg. "I didn't mean to kick you. I just didn't realize you were there."

"Shadow, the chao can't hear you from in there." Sonic told him.

The black hedgehog looked up at him a little confused. He didn't really understand. He covered up his emotion instantly though with a cold scowl. "Why can't it?"

"Well, it's not hatched." Sonic stated. "Though, I think it's probably going to have brain damage, or worse. It might never hatch at all." Shadow's emotion flew to the surface with in an instant. He looked like a child who had just found out that his pet gold fish had just died, and didn't understand why or how. "You could give it a good shake to see if it'll hatch." Sonic gave him a light of hope. Sonic demonstrated for him. Once the egg was laid down, the small ellipse began to bounce about on the soft green grass. Shortly after, the egg hatched open and a teeny, tiny chao popped out.

Shadow did exactly as the blue hedgehog did and watched it nervously. He hadn't meant to hurt the small egg. If she was here, she would surely chide him. The egg slowly wobbled. He bit his lip, hoping it would be unharmed. The top of the egg popped off and out crawled a tiny little blue chao. The small creature crawled over and hugged the black hedgehog's leg. His eyes widen some at this show of affection.

"Well, I guess that chao likes you any way." Sonic laughed. "Why don't you get it some fruit and feed it?" He gestured toward a tree with fruit. He picked up a piece of fruit that had already fallen and handed it to the chao he had hatched early. "Like so." He showed him. A small transparent screen popped up displaying the chao's skills and stamina.

The hedgehog nodded in understanding as he did so. He crossed his arms as he watched the chao closely. A loud buzzer sounded. Than the doctor's voice screetched out.

"Shadow!" The Round One's voice screatched. "I need you back at the base! Hurry up!"

"Yes, doctor." The black hedgehog responded in monotone. His expression held slight disappointment. He had wanted to examine the chao a little more. It was such an interesting creature. He recalled seeing them in books. This was the first one he had seen in person. He wanted to learn more about it. "Farwell, faker." Shadow left with his usual scowl.

"Bye, Faker." Sonic shot back. He turned to stare at the two chao. It was peaceful here. Than a thought entered his head. He wasn't sure from where, but the thought had indeed entered his mind. The blue hedgehog began to practice his bouncing and spin dashing. During this duration of his stretching, he accidently hit the tiny chao that Shadow had just hatched. The chao flew through the air and hit the wall of the garden. He placed his hands over his mouth as he looked at the entrance, expecting to see the black hedgehog with readied chaos spear. He wasn't there. He rushed to see the chao. The chao was whimpering. Unsure of what to do, the cobalt hedgehog backed away and went to another section of the garden. In this new section he began to practice his fighting moves yet again. He only stopped after he had collided with the poor chao twenty more times. "Why do you keep getting in my line of fire?" Sonic questioned over the chao's squalling. The hedgehog left shortly after this. The chao's cries where giving him a headache. He would practice his moves elsewhere.

Several weeks later, Sonic reentered the garden. Shadow's chao, now named 'Isabell', stopped dead in her little tracks. She looked up at the blue hedgehog with a blank face. She later turned on her little heels and ran away, screaming at the highest pitch she could. She was determined to get as far away from the chao-abusing-hedgehog as she possibly could. Shadow entered shortly after.

"What's wrong with Isabell?" He asked. "I still don't understand why she only does that to you Sonic."

"Neither do I." Sonic lied. He knew very well why. Every time the blue hedgehog practiced his fighting moves in the chao garden, he always wind up hitting Isabell. This continuous string of beatings, unintentional or not, made the small chao deathly afraid of him.

"Isabell come here!" the black hedgehog called to the chao. "I brought you a pet whale!" When the chao did not respond, the ultimate life form picked up the tiny whale and went to give it to the chao.

[][][][][][][][

_**1/24/2012 [5:16pm] Deathy: **_The thought entered my head a while ago. When CassyG and I would play Sonic Adventure Battle 2, we would experiment with how to get different types of chao and different chao behavior. One day, we realize that we could attack the chao in the chao garden. We didn't mean to at first, we were just jumping and then a chao crawled under Sonic. Well, this made us wonder, what would happen if you constantly abused the chao with just one character. Our result was that the chao would run away from the character screaming and even crying. Some would even run about in a circle! After a while they would stop running and just plop down and the ground. Their eyes would go all spinny like as they rocked their head side to side. The poor thing. Any way. Enjoy this weird one shot. Please READ & REVIEW!

P.S. If you're reading Umbrellas, I'm going to make an animation of the couple it revolves around. It'll be for Valentine's Day, but it'll probably be posted after Valentine's Day.


End file.
